Mimpi
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata di sebuah bangunan tua. Pemuda itu merasakan keanehan dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Terlebih dengan pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang 'berbeda'. "Hinata? Siapa?", "Hyuuga Hinata desu" /Bad Summary/For SHDL 2012/RnR?


**IF YOU DONT MIND, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE..**

**But, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

~oOo~

"**Fantasy**" **© Aiame-Uchiha**

Dedicated for "**Sasuke Hinata Days Love **(**SHDL**)" with the theme '**Sleep**'

Disclaimer : **I do not own all of the Chara. It belongs to Kishimoto. I only own this fanfiction.**

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) *maybe*. _Standard warning applied!_

Rat. : T for Teens

* * *

~oOo~

Malam hari di Kota _Tokyo_, tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah memandang sebuah sebuah rumah tua yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Matanya terus mencermati setiap titik sudut luar rumah itu. Tanpa rasa takut, ia berjalan ke arah rumah tersebut. Sampai akhirnya..

" Sasuke, apa kau sudah gila? Rumah itu sangat menyeramkan. Sudahlah, kita kembali saja ke perkemahan. Ini sudah hampir larut. " Cegah pemuda lain bernama Naruto kepada sahabatnya yang dipanggil Sasuke barusan.

" Aku masih penasaran dengan rumah ini. Kalau kau ingin kembali, pergilah! Biar aku sendiri yang pergi ketempat itu. " Ucapnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Anak itu keras kepala sekali _sih_" gumamnya.

"_Serem_nya~" Naruto bergidik _ngeri_ melihat kesekelilingnya sampai akhirnya ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu rumah tua itu.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah tua itu..

" _Hell_. Tempat _apaan nih_? Sudah banyak debu, gelap, menyeramkan pula. Bagaimana nanti kulitku rusak, kusam, _gatel-gatel_, terus rambutku yang keren ini jadi… " Naruto mengoceh dengan pandangan jijiknya sembari mengusap-ngusap debu yang hinggap dijaket yang dikenakannya.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali jika tidak berniat mengikutiku. Telingaku bisa panas mendengar bicaramu yang tidak penting itu." Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, namun dapat membuat pemuda pirang itu membungkam mulutnya.

...

.

* * *

.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri seluruh ruangan yang terdapat di dalam rumah tua ini tanpa rasa takut, dengan ponselnya sebagai penerang. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke perkemahan lebih dulu karena ia tak mau merusak penjelajahan sahabat 'tercinta' —yang menurutnya tak penting.

**Kreekk!**_  
_

Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah kertas usang. Ia memungutnya dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Sulit untuk membacanya karena kertas itu kelihatan sudah tua dan tulisannya mulai pudar.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Se-mua-ha-hanyalah-mimpi. semua hanyalah mimpi. Apa maksud tulisan ini?" Sasuke terus mencerna makna dari tulisan itu. _Mimpi? Apa maksudnya?_

"Lebih baik aku lanjutkan menelusuri rumah ini." Ucapnya mantap.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menelusuri ruang-ruang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup.

_Ireojima gajima gajima tteonajima  
da geojitmarirago jangnanieotdago mareul hae  
mianhada hajima hajima malhajima da gwaenchanheulgeorago~ malhajima…_

Terdengar suara seorang gadis diiringi lantunan suara piano yang sangat indah. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mendengar suara tersebut. Karena suara itu sangat pelan , bahkan hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Bisikan bernada.

_ireojima gajima gajima tteonajima _

_garago mal hajima hajima apeujanha_

_charari da gajyeoga gajyeoga da gajyeoga _

_apeun gieokkkajido haengbokhaetdeon chueokkkajido..~_

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang gadis yang tengah bernyanyi diiringi oleh suara piano. Suara itu lama kelamaan semakin mengecil dan mengecil sampai akhirnya tak terdengar.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan itu. Ia penasaran. Siapa yang bernyanyi tadi? Siapa yang bermain piano tadi? Dan.. _siapa yang menulis di kertas tadi?_

Ah ya... Kertas. Sasuke teringat akan secarcik kertas yang ditemukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kertas tadi.

"Semua hanyalah mimpi." Bacanya sekali lagi. Ia berpikir. Dari mana asal kertas tadi? Dan siapa gadis yang bernyanyi tadi? _Apa mungkin..._

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah ruangan itu. Keberuntungan memihak kepadanya. Pintunya tak terkunci.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memasuki ruangan itu dan mencari saklar lampu dan menekan tombol itu. Saat lampunya menyala, kening pemuda itu hampir bertautan.

Dalam hati ia bertanya, mengapa hanya ada sebuah piano tua? _Di mana gadis tadi_? Ia yakin dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar suara itu, suara nyanyian dari seorang gadis, suara itu berasal dari ruangan ini.

"Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi." Ya mungkin saja gadis itu menyadari kedatangan Sasuke saat pemuda ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan dirinya langsung bersembunyi agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Ya, _mungkin saja..._

Bungsu Uchiha itu terus berjalan ke arah sana ke arah sini mengamati isi ruangan ini. Ia heran, bingung. Ruangan ini lumayan besar dari ruangan-ruangan yang telah ia masuki sebelumnya. Di ruangan ini juga terdapat lemari dan tempat tidur yang sudah berdebu. Juga sebuah meja belajar dan tak lupa sebuah piano.

_Buku?_

Sasuke melihat sebuah buku yang berada di atas meja belajar. Ia berjalan ke arah meja tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ia meraba buku itu dan mengusap debu-debu di sampul di buku itu.

Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka buku tersebut. Ia membaca halaman pertama buku itu.

_Hari yang menyenangkan. ^^_

_Semoga bisa terulang.._

_'apa maksudnya?'_ batin Sasuke. Ia kemudian membuka halaman berikutnya.

(Page 2)

_Happy can meet you again ^^_

(Page 3)

_Say yes? Or say no? Kami-sama~_

(Page 4)

_When I fall.._

(Page 5)

_You are my happiness :)_

(Page 6)

_Cant wait for tomorrow ^^_

(Page 7)

_Where are you? :(_

Page 8)

_No way, I cant recognize.._

(Page 9)

_You smile, I smile._

_You cry, I cry_

_You hurt, I hurt_

_You go, I…_.

Sasuke terus membaca buku yang menurutnya sebuah _diary_ itu hingga tiba pada halaman terakhir. Namun ia tidak menemukan tulisan apa-apa. Hanya ada sebuah foto yang bisa dibilang tua, terlihat dari beberapa bagiannya yang sudah terkelupas.

Kemudian ia teringat lagi kepada kertas tadi. Ia menyamakan kertas yang ia pegang dengan kertas buku itu. _Sama_..

Sasuke membaca kembali tulisan itu, "Semua hanyalah mimpi". Ia kemudian mencoba membaca tulisan kecil di sudut kertas itu. _10_. Kemudian ia membaca kembali halaman terakhir yang dibacanya pada buku tadi. _9_.

"Apa kertas ini …?" ujarnya terhenti karena ia merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Aneh.. _bukankah tadi Naruto sudah pergi? Apa ia kembali lagi?_ Batinnya.

_Tidak.._

Itu tak mungkin. Mana mungkin Naruto berani memasuki rumah ini sendirian? Dan.. tangan ini terasa dingin. _Atau jangan-jangan…?_

**_Gleekk!_**

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susa hpayah. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut karena yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang gadis bermata _lavender _pucak, memakai _dress_ putih di atas lutut dan sebuah mahkota kecil di kepalanya, layaknya seorang gadis yang akan bertunangan atau menikah. Cantik bak bidadari. Namun, Wajahnya yang pucat membuat otak Sasuke tidak berpikir demikian.

"Aaa...Hantuuu!" Teriaknya ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan _diary_ yang ia pegang.

"Hey! Mengapa kau menutup wajahmu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyentuh tangan Sasuke

"Tolong! Jangan makan aku. Dagingku tak enak. Ini.. lebih baik kau makan buku ini " Ucap Sasuke —masih menutup wajahnya— sambil menyerahkan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Gadis itu menaikkan satu alisnya dan tertawa kecil, " Siapa yang mau memakanmu? "

"Hn?" Sasuke dengan takut-takut melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tidak takut? " Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua duduk berdua di sebuah kursi panjang yang sudah tua diterangi dengan cahaya remang-remang.

" A-aku tinggal di sini. Untuk apa takut? " Jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada _diary _nya yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

" Tinggal di sini? "

" Ya. Memangnya kenapa? "

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Hn."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang dilihat merasa kikuk dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

" Namaku Sasuke. Siapa namamu? " Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

" Hinata " jawabnya singkat.

.

* * *

.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "_Mendokusai_. Ke mana anak itu?" Pemuda beriris _Blue Sapphire_ seterang langit itu menampilkan raut cemas. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir tujuh jam Sasuke tak kunjung pulang ke lokasi perkemahan. Tentu saja ─sebagai sahabat dekatnya─ Naruto mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Naruto telah mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, tapi ponsel Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin saja sedang _lowbat_.

Naruto terus melihat ke arah perginya ia dan Sasuke semalam. Siapa tahu sahabatnya itu akan muncul tanpa kepala akibat di terjang singa atau binatang buas lainnya, atau mungkin Sasuke akan muncul tanpa lengan, tanpa kaki, tanpa….

"Naruto-_kun_." Pikiran aneh Naruto langsung buyar ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara familiar dari arah belakangnya.

"Sakura-chan." Seru Naruto saat membalikkan badannya dan mendapati gadis pujaannya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu memakai _t-shirt_ merah bergaris-garis putih dan celana _pink _selutut layaknya remaja seperti biasa. Rambutnya dikucir satu dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Gadis itu nampak sangat manis.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, "Naruto-_kun_! Apa... apa Sasuke sudah kembali? " Tanyanya khawatir.

_'Aku pikir dia ke sini karena ada perlu denganku.'_ Batin Naruto dengan raut wajah datar.

" Naruto, mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Sasuke baik-baik saja, bukan? " Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia belum kembali. " Jawab Naruto datar.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Dari gerak-gerik dan raut wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ia sangat khawatir. Naruto menatap sayu gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, _'Apa dia begitu berartinya bagimu?'_

Tak lama kemudian.. Sasuke muncul dari arah ia pergi , tentu ditemani Hinata di sampingnya. Mereka tertawa ria. Sakura dan Naruto bukannya langsung menghampiri Sasuke, malah _cengo_ melihat Sasuke.

_'Apa Sasuke sudah gila?'_ Pikir mereka berdua sambil menatap satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

" Sasuke-_kun_, ke mana saja kau? " Tanya Sakura saat ia dan Sasuke duduk berdua di teras rumah Sasuke.

Saat kembali dari perkemahan, Naruto terus membungkam mulutnya dan tak menghiraukan seruan-seruan dari mereka. Ia -ehem- cemburu melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang asyik mengobrol, walaupun hanya Sakura saja yang terus menghujami Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan Sasuke hanya akan menjawab sesingkat-singkatnya. Dan pada saat tiba di rumah Sasuke, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua sahabat itu memang tinggal seatap di rumah Naruto. Sakura memang sering pergi ke rumah Naruto sekedar untuk mengobrol atau mengerjakkan tugas. Sakura adalah teman sekelas Sasuke sekaligus sahabatnya.

" Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. " Jawab Sasuke.

" Apa? Berjalan sampai tidak pulang semalaman? "

"Hn."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan satu alis yang terangka.. Ia lalu meraba dahi Sasuke, " Kau tidak sakit, kan? " Tanyanya memastikan.

" Tidak. "

" Apa...kau gila? "

" Tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya dan menatap tajam gadis berambut _pink_ di sampingnya itu. Ia merasa tidak terima dikatai gila.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya akibat teriakan Sasuke barusan. "Ya ya kau tidak gila. Tapi tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan mengusap telinganya.

.

* * *

.

" Siapa gadis tadi? " Tanya Hinata setelah Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Ia sedari tadi hanya memandang Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol tanpa berniat memotong obrolan mereka berdua.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gadis yang ditemuinya semalam itu. "Aku lupa kau di sini. Maaf tidak sempat memperkenalkanmu pada Sakura dan Naruto." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Rupanya sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan Sakura, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata juga ada di sini.

" Oh. Tidak dikenalkan juga tidak apa-apa. Lagian, aku juga tidak suka mempunyai banyak teman. Berteman denganmu saja sudah cukup untukku. "

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Orang lain justru menginginkan teman banyak, tapi kenapa dia tidak? _Aneh_. Pikir Sasuke..

Namun Sasuke tidak mengomentarinya. Ia hanya ber'oh' ria dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sasuke mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan di berbagai tempat di kota Tokyo. Mulai dari taman, _mall_, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Tangan keduanya tak pernah lepas sejak turun dari rumah Sasuke, kecuali saat berfoto.

" Hinata, _smile_! " Ucap Sasuke. Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona ke arah Sasuke dan.. **_Jeprett!_** Sasuke memotonya.

Hinata tersenyum girang. Ia memang sangat senang sekali difoto oleh orang. Hinata langsung merebut ponsel Sasuke dan melihat fotonya. "Wah aku rasa tingkat kecantikanku semakin hari semakin bertambah. Hehe..." Ujarnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan itu membuat Hinata mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

" Setelah ini, kau mau ke mana? Mau langsung pulang atau beli _ice cream_ dulu? " Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan menyusuri taman.

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya pulang saja. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Jawab Hinata seraya mengutak-atik handphone Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah pasti bergenggaman dengan tangan kiri Sasuke, _Such a couple.._

" Baiklah. "

.

* * *

.

Malam ini terasa sangat sunyi. Hanya ada kenderaan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan seperti biasa. Tidak ada kicauan burung hantu yang selalu memamerkan suaranya pada malam hari, membuat beberapa orang takut mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk mendengar musik dengan volume kencang.

Hinata dan Sasuke. Dua insan tersebut sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kesunyian malam ini. Diantara keduanya, tidak ada yang membuka suara.

" Dia datang di saat aku tengah menangis karena terjebak di tempat yang sangat gelap. Ia menolongku dan membelikanku beberapa batang cokelat karena sedari tadi aku hanya menangis dan menangis. Setelah itu dia mengantarku pulang. Walau hanya pertemuan singkat, namun aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya dan berharap bisa terulang lagi lain hari…" Lirih Hinata tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia menatap kosong ke depan. Sasuke bingung dengan maksud ucapan Hinata barusan.

" Suatu hari saat aku sedang pergi ke _mall_, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Kami berdua berkenalan. Lalu ia mengajakku untuk bermain di game center yang berada di _mall_ itu, dan sudah pasti aku menyetujuinya. Saat puas bermain, dia mengantarku pulang seperti beberapa hari kemarin dan mengajakku untuk bertemu besok di sebuah _restaurant_ untuk makan malam bersama. Aku sangat senang.."Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat dijeda. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata.

" Keesokan harinya, aku pergi menemuinya. Sebelum itu, aku sempat meminta ibuku untuk mendandaniku agar terlihat cantik di depannya. Dan usahaku tidak sia-sia, dia berkata bahwa malam itu aku terlihat sangat cantik. Kemudian ia memesankan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Sembari menunggu pesanan kami datang, kami berdua berbasa-basi sebentar. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan kami telah datang dan kami menikmati makanan kami tanpa berbicara. Saat kami selesai, dia tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja aku kaget. Bahkan belum ada seminggu kita kenal. Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya, tentu karena aku masih meragu padanya. "

" Aku masih memikirkan tentang pertanyaannya, bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa itu sudah larut malam. Beruntung besok adalah hari minggu. Aku menelponnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku.. mencintainya. Dan mulai saat itu kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" Setiap hari, ia selalu mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan walau hanya di sekitar taman kota. Namun aku sangat senang. Dia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia yang selalu menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis. Dia yang selalu menjadi sandaranku saat aku lelah. Dia selalu memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi aku cukup tau diri, aku hanya memintanya untuk memberiku hal-hal kecil seperti cokelat dan ice cream, tidak lebih. Hari-hariku terasa sangat berwarna. _He was my happiness.._"

" Suatu hari kami merayakan 3rd Monthsary hubungan kami. Kami merayakannya di rumahku karena itu adalah permintaannya. Dia mengajakku dan orangtuaku untuk BBQ-an bersama di taman rumahku. Setelah pesta BBQ-an selesai, kami masuk ke dalam rumahku karena dia bilang dia ingin berbicara dengan kami. Kau tahu apa yang ia bicarakan? Ia bilang bahwa ia ingin bertunangan denganku tepatnya pada lusa nanti. Awalnya kedua orangtuaku sempat menolak, mereka bilang itu terlalu cepat dan mereka belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Menurutku juga begitu. Namun ia terus-terusan meyakiniku dan kedua orangtuaku sampai akhirnya kedua orangtuaku menyetujuinya."

"Keesokan harinya, dia mengajakku untuk memilih gaun yang cocok untuk pertunangan kami besok. Saat tiba di butik, seorang pegawai butik datang menghampiri kami. Rupanya ini adalah butik langganan ibunya. Pegawai itu lalu mengambil beberapa gaun dan memperlihatkannya pada kami. Dia menyuruhku untuk mencoba gaun itu satu persatu dan akupun menurutinya. Gaun pertama dia tidak menyukainya. Katanya warnanya terlalu mencolok. Gaun kedua juga sama, dia tidak menyukainya. Gaun ketiga pun demikian. Huh, aku bingung. Seperti apa yang diinginkannya? Lalu aku mencoba gaun terakhir. Saat aku keluar dari tempat pencobaan, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan terus menatapku. Aku pikir dia akan bilang bahwa dia tidak menyukainya, namun itu salah. Dia bilang gaun itu sangat cocok untukku dan kami memutuskan untuk mengambil gaun itu. Ia sudah memilih baju yang akan dipakainya nanti sehari sebelumnya. Lalu dia mengantarku pulang. _Kami-sama._ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya."

" Semua persiapan telah disediakan. Aku saja kaget. Sepulang dari butik, rumahku sudah berubah menjadi sangat indah. Dia lalu menyuruhku untuk segera tidur agar besok pagi aku tidak kecapean karena pesta pertunangan akan dilaksanakan pada pagi hari menjelang siang hingga malam. Pada pukul tujug pagi, aku sudah terjaga dari tidurku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enakan dan tidak mengantuk lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk sarapan pagi dan mandi. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk sekedar mengambil ponselku, kali saja ia mengirimi pesan teks atau menelponku. Dan benar saja! Dia mengirimiku sms. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menelponku. Kami berbicara hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan dan kami pun menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk segera mandi untuk dirias."

"Sekitar pukul sebelas kurang tiga puluh menit, para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, namun dia belum juga datang. Aku cemas dan khawatir, tapi ibuku menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang. Hingga pada pukul sebelas pagi, dia tetap juga belum datang. Aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya dan keluarganya. Namun apa? Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menjawabnya. Hampir saja aku menangis kalau saja ibuku tidak memberitahuku bahwa ibunya menelponku. Aku langsung menjawab telepon itu. Aku bertanya, di mana dia? Tapi hanya tangisan yang kudapatkan. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibunya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali seperti semula.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. "Dia..kecelakaan saat hendak menuju ke rumahku. Dan pada saat itulah tangisku pecah. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari rumahku dan menuju rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari keluargaku dan tatapan heran dari tamu undangan. Aku tidak memperdulikan semuanya, yang dipikiranku saat itu hanya dia, dia orang yang sangat aku cintai. Saat aku tiba di rumah sakit, ibunya langsung memelukku. Aku menangis dipelukan ibunya. Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan'nya', dia menampakan muka sedih. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

Hinata mulai mnitikkan air matanya. "Dia…meninggal. Betapa _shock_nya diriku. Hatiku terasa seperti dipukul-pukul, nafasku serasa akan berhenti. Menangis? Tidak. Aku tidak menangis saat itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat itu. Yang kutahu, saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di kamarku. Bahkan aku tidak hadir pada upacara pemakamannya. Aku sangat terpukul saat itu. Aku tidak berhenti-berhentinya menangis. Aku tidak keluar kamar selama dua hari, bahkan aku tidak mengganti gaun yang kupakai. Aku juga tidak makan dan minum karena memang aku tidak mau. Huh, aku sering tertawa sendirian di kamarku. Pada hari ketiga ia meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. " Hinata mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia lalu tertawa lirih kala mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi padanya.

" Apa...itu terjadi padamu? " Tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Ya. Menyedihkan bukan? " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu beralih menatap Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi jujur, aku tidak mengerti pada ucapanmu yang terakhir. Menyusulnya? Apa maksudmu? " Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. " Kau tahu, bahkan semua ini hanyalah mimpi. " Ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

" Hey, kau mau ke mana? " Teriak Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

" Hinata! Hinata! "

"Hey hey, _Teme_! Bangun! Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membuka matanya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"_Dobe_! Di mana Hinata? Apa kau melihatnya? " Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. _Apa dia bermimpi buruk?_

" Hinata? Siapa ?"

" Gadis yang sering kuajak ke sini."

" Setahuku kau itu tidak pernah mengajak gadis selain Sakura. "

" _Tsk_..Apa kau bercanda. Bahkan kemarin kau dan Hinata sempat berkenalan. Tidak mungkin kau sudah melupakannya. " Sasuke tertawa pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto menoyor kepala Sasuke. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pikiran bungsu Uchiha itu. _Apa mungkin karena terbentur kemarin?_ Pikirnya.

"_Baka_. Semalam kepalamu terbentur lantai dan baru sadar hari ini. " Untuk pertama ─dan mungkin yang terakhir─ kalinya Naruto menyebut Sasuke Baka.

Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Kemarin itu aku mengajak Hinata ke rumah. Dan aku tidak pernah terbentur dinding dan tidak mungkin aku pingsan. "

" Oh _Kami-sama_. Kurasa kau sudah tidak waras. " Naruto meratapi nasib Sasuke yang dianggapnya telah kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah kejadian naas yang menimpa pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

" _Hell_! Aku tidak gila! Dan kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kita berkemah dan pergi ke rumah tua. Kau ingat, _kan_? "

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. " Berkemah? Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Kemarin kita hanya berdiam di rumah. Dan kau pingsan akibat terbentur dinding." Pemudaitu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sasuke untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Sasuke memukul kasurnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang dibodohi. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'

_Semua hanyalah mimpi._ Sasuke lalu teringat kembali akan ucapan Hinata. Ia juga teringat akan _Diary_ dan cerita Hinata. Jika perkiraannya benar, Hinata menceritakan semua yang berisi pada _Diary_nya. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah menyinggung tentang tulisan yang terdapat pada halaman terakhir _Diary_nya.

" Apa.. itu tentang semuanya? Semua yang terjadi padaku hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Tapi, kenapa terasa nyata? "

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menyalin PR milik Sakura karena ia tidak mengerjakannya. Ia menulisnya dengan terburu-buru karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan itu berarti jika ia tidak menyelesaikan PRnya, ia akan mendapatkan olahraga gratis di siang hari.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bukanlah pemuda bodoh. Ia bisa saja mengerjakan PR nya tanpa hambatan. Namun akibat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, membuat ia tidak bisa mengerjakan PR nya itu dan memilih menyalin punya Sakura.

**_Kriingg_!**

Sial. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk Sasuke saat ini. Dewi kebaikan sedang tidak memihak padanya. Sasuke menyerah. Ia sudah pasrah akan mendapat olahraga gratis dari gurunya. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan kembali buku Sakura. Sakura menatapnya sendu. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas mejanya.

" Apa kau mau aku melanjutkannya untukmu? " Tanya Sakura.

" Tidak perlu. Aku juga sudah rindu berolahraga di siang hari." Canda Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Kurenai-sensei datang memasuki kelas bersama seseorang di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou, minna_!" Sapanya dengan senyum tipis.

" _Ohayou, sensei_!"

" Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari _suna_. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu. " Ucap Kurenai-_sensei_.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya dengan malas mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah murid baru itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihatnya.

" _O-ohayou gozaimasu_, _minna_! Hyuuga Hinata _desu_. Aku dari _suna_. M-mohon bantuannya. " Murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan rona merah dikedua pipi _chubby_nya.

_None of this happened.._

_This is all a dream.._

_That is what I wanted to believe.._

_It's all about fantasy. Just a fantasy and only a fantasy.._

.

* * *

(=^_^=) **FIN** (=^_^=)

* * *

.

**A/N**

_Huwaa.. _#Dirajam. _Pasti semua pada bilang, "Fanfiksi apaan nih! Jelek amat.". Ya itu benar. Ai tau kok ff ini jelek dan gagal -_-_

_Sebenarnya ini ff _Remake_. Ai nemu fanfiksi ini di folder ff Ai, tapi pair sama charanya beda. Ai mengedit dan merubah charanya. Dan kebetulan dan kayaknya ini bisa dikategorikan theme _**Sleep**_? Tapi fanfiksi ini buatanku!_

_Maafkan jika genre, judul, & summary nya ga nyambung sama ceritanya. Maklum, otak Ai –memang- lagi agak error. Jujur ya, Ai paling ga jago nentuin genre & judu, dan buat summary. _T.T

_Tapi semoga pada ngarti sama ceritanya. Kkk~_

_Di sini juga Sasu sama Hinata OOC banget yak? Wkks _(_ _ )v

_Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca lagi ff gagal punya Ai ini _#bow. _Ai ga minta banyak-banyak kok. Cuma mau __**Review **__doang. Boleh kan? Boleh dong. Apasih yang gak boleh buat Ai Ai yang qiyut ini. _#plakk

******Notif : _Itu lagu yang dinyanyiin Hinata pake piano punya _After School_ (Kpop Girlband). Judulnya '_Play Your Love'_._ _Coba deh didengar. Lagunya keren lho. Arti liriknya juga oke _*menurutku*

_Sebenarnya,rencananya bakal diganti ke lagu english. Tapi gak dapet. Makanya Ai tetep pake lagu itu. Liriknya juga pas banget buat kondisi Hinata yang ditinggal kekasihnya. _*Miris banget lu, _ta_. #wkks

_Btw, ini fanfiksi terakhir ya. Ai mau vakum dulu dari dunia fanfiction. Entar lagi MID sama Try Out, harus banyak belajar. Maklum, udah kelas ujian _:"

_No Bacot anymore (?)_

_Sampai Jumpa. Jaa~_

_Aira_


End file.
